The Apocalypse Angel
by Love Witch
Summary: A battle between the good and the evil is arising but first all the Archangels must be found along with the legendary Apocalypse Angel to defeat the evils of Sin! V/H! EDITED!


**Author's Note: This fic idea is very weird! So I wouldn't be surprised if you guys didn't like it! Read and Review, please, it gives an author confidence to write on! Edited!**

**Disclaimer: I will own Escaflowne one day, just not right now so… you know. Some other anime characters will appear but won't have much to do in it.**

_The Apocalypse Angel_

 "What a night," Millerna spoke in an exhausted yet exasperated tone. The mild wind fanned across the pulchritudinous blonde's visage. The cool night air seemed to subdue her mood as she continued down the path with her companions.

"Tell me about it," Merle slowly agreed as she struggled up the steep track. 

"I've never fought off so many Sins before," Mimi **(Pink haired Mimi Digimon, I know I like using her) panted as the golden bells in her hair chimed slightly against the wind's rustle.**

"Do you think something is brewing?" Millerna asked, immediately contemplating on the matter she had just brought up.

"What do you mean, by that?" A confused Merle questioned. A face of panic derived upon the pink haired youth. She knew that the day would come one day _but in her lifetime_. A shiver ran down the back of her spine at the thought of it.

"Well, we have been fighting off a lot of Sin lately," Millerna answered truthfully yet carefully. She didn't want to alarm them but it needed to be said, even though Merle was the biggest _scared cat around, she tried ever so hard, to be careful with her words but then the next set of words, just slipped out. "You don't think they are planning anything major."_

The girls stopped walking and paused to think about Millerna's assumptions. _'Now I've done it.'_ Millerna sighed heavily as she awaited her sister's expected reactions

After a brief pause and much thought, Mimi decided to speak. "Maybe the time has come for the final battle against good and evil to commence." 

"But we haven't even found the rest of the Archangels yet and not to mention the Apocalypse Angel," Merle spoke in panicked tone; the lovable and usually distressed Merle was coming out as she struggled to make sense of Mimi's presumption. "Anyway maybe they are planning something but I don't think it is the final battle. I don't ever expect that battle in our life time."

"Yeah, you're probably right Merle," Mimi responded quickly as she didn't want to upset Merle any further.

The girls had reached their destination, their home. The girls were adopted sisters. They had been adopted by the millionaire Duran Apothem, he had desperately wanted children for a long time and he didn't trust any woman to have to his child, as he had unfortunately experienced some relationships that showed him the power of greed. He originally went into the orphanage to adopt two children, one girl and one boy but he found himself loving four girls and so he adopted them all.  They loved their father dearly and who wouldn't. He was a very kind and gentle man who provided them with everything they possibly wanted and would do anything for his girls.

The girls walked into the house and instantly took off their coats, in a way it felt like they were shedding their secret identities. Their father wasn't home because he was at an important business conference which he needed to be at. They all then went straight into the living room and soaked themselves into the comfortable sofas that lay before them. 

"Where's Hitomi?" Mimi asked stretching out her arms.

"She's at the elderly home, she said she'd be late," Millerna replied and carefully hid her yawn with her hand.

"Our sister has the kindest heart in the world," Merle commented surrendering her head to the cushion before her.

"Yeah, it makes me think sometimes why she isn't an angel of some sort," Millerna responded. Millerna was the most intellectual member of the family; she was always asking questions that most people wouldn't have cared about.

"Wow, I never thought of that," Mimi spoke seriously. "Mind you Hitomi is… a little too sweet, she's needs to be tough to be an archangel."

"She could be a guardian angel," Merle pitched in finally processing the conversation.

"No, guardian angels know that they are guardian angels at birth," Millerna informed them slightly irritated by her sister's lack of knowledge. "Hitomi could just be a very good human."

"True," Mimi said but her mind couldn't help but to wonder. Mimi decided to change the conversation to more pressing matters. "But seriously you guys, we should have found the other archangels by now."

"Don't remind me," Millerna rolled her eyes. "So what elements do we need to find?"

"Well I'm Wind and Justice, Mimi is Lightening and Beginnings and you are Ice and Hate," Merle stated. "And there are twelve archangels out there so we have nine more to find. At least we know that three more of them are females and the other six are males so we should note that."

"And we have to find the Apocalypse Angel, the right hand angel to the big man himself," Mimi added. 

"Aren't the other Archangels meant to be attracted to this area or something?" Millerna moaned as she noticed the bruise on her arm that must have occurred from the conflicts that she had just experienced tonight

"Yeah, it's weird that we haven't found them yet, I think we should try harder," Merle moaned as she realised that the girls were getting in deeper and hotter water. 

"Can you believe that a bunch of teenagers are meant to protect the world?" Mimi commented.

"Well the other archangels before us did it so we should be able to do it," Millerna said rubbing her bruise on her arm.

"Guys don't you think it's a bit dangerous for Hitomi to come home all alone in the dark especially at this time of night," Merle spoke in a worried voice diverting their conservation back to their other sister.

"She'll be fine," Mimi said. "She can handle herself."

***

Hitomi ran as fast as she possibly could, her feet were aching before her but she could not complain about them now maybe at another time but not now. "Somebody, help me," she screamed but alas no one heard her cries. Tears streamed down her eyes as she tried her hardest to get away from the evil men.

"Please," she panted. "Someone help me." She felt herself getting wearier but something inside of her edged her on; it was like a sudden burst of energy. Suddenly to her relief she saw the cemetery, she didn't know what possessed her to run into it but she felt that something could save her there or something about the place was safe.

She ran faster and harder desperately trying to get away. The bangs of her hair kept spluttering over eyes, she would have normally moved them out the way but all she could think about was getting away from the creepy men. 

It had just been a normal day, she had been doing her usual late night shift at the elderly home on the Friday night but as she was proceeding home she felt that something or someone was following her. She had then called out to them asking them if anyone was there, she didn't know why she knew someone was there, it was just like a sense, a sense she never felt before. They then appeared, the men were strange looking and scary, drenched in black clothing. The looked like normal people but eerily beautiful, you'd normally wouldn't be scared of these type of people but Hitomi felt a strange aura about them and she was right with her instinct as it had led her into the position that she was in now.

She ran between the tombstones and statues of the cemetery except it finally happened she felt her body becoming too weak to move and she tripped and fell onto the ground, her head banged hard against the ground and knocked her unconscious.

"She's a very good human," one man laughed.

"His Lord shall be very pleased to have this one," the other smirked. "Her soul will be very tasteful."

As they were ready to pick her body up, they heard a harmonica's strum.

"What was that?" the first man asked searching the surroundings with his eyes.

"It was just the wind," the other replied chuckling at the other's frightened tone.

"Touch that girl and you'll have to face my wrath," a new voice cried. They two men turned to the voice and there they saw him. A young blonde haired youth, was just happily sitting there, on the bark of an old oak tree. 

"It's just a kid," the second man laughed again

"Not any old kid," the boy smiled and jumped on the bark onto the ground, his blue eyes shone a beautiful white light which disappeared moments after. "Prepare for your comeuppance, Sin scum." 

"Well it seems we have an Archangel," the second man smiled, crunching his fists together. "Let's deal with him first and then take the girl."

"You are kidding. I'm not fighting an Archangel," the first man yelled remembering the comments of other Sin members who had fought against Archangels. They had barely come out alive and they had come back as cowards.

"Yeah, but just think of the reward his Lord will give us if with kill an Archangel," the second man smiled.

"I'd take your friend's advice if I where you," the youth smirked, his confidence was unquestionable as it shone through him. "Actually forget it, let's just dance." Suddenly the youth was out of sight, it was like a flash.

"Where did he go?" the first man yelled uncontrollably.

"I'm here," The youth replied upside down from the air above them but it was too late they had been engulfed by a blast of flames which came out the youth's hands.

The boy then landed on the ground in front of their burned carcasses. He then blew the after smoke of his hands. "Never mess with Fire Archangel especially seeing that you guys were just cadet Sins." He grinned wickedly and then he turned his attention to the young female on the ground. His blue eyes traced the surroundings around him to make sure no one was watching.

He then went on over to her to check if she was okay. He had seen her fall and it was a rather hard one.

His facial expression changed as he got closer to her. "She's…I better take her to…." He said out loud not completing his sentence and with that he picked her up. He noticed a red bump on his head; he placed his hand on her head and it disappeared but she was still in dire need of further assistance and he knew just where to take her.

**LW: I know it's a weird fic! But I thought it was different so I wrote it! Also the blonde haired guy is not Allen or Chid. Read and Review. And you're going to love Van. I can assure you this.**


End file.
